Decorative surfaces for shaped parts composed of a plastics material provided with a foil are widely known. The base material used is preferably a plastics material which is composed of a polymer mixture based on polyvinyl chloride (PVC), more particularly, plasticized PVC, polyurethane (PU), polyolefin, polyester (PES), acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS), polymethyl methacrylate, poly carbonate, polyacrylate or copolymers. Here, for example, the following reference may be consulted for further reference: “Jahnke, Manfred; Mielke, Dirk; Van Well, Michael: Dekorative Oberflächen aus Pasten PVC für den Automobilinnenraum. [Decorative Surfaces of Paste PVC for the Automobile Interior]-In: SKZ-Fachtagung “PVC-Pasten”, Sep. 19/20, 2007, Süddeutsches Kunststoff-Zentrum, Würzburg, 2007”.
On the decorative surface, the polymer mixture is used preferably as a topcoat and/or varnish coat for the decorative surface; the varnish coat may be composed of one or more, identical or different, polymer mixtures. For adjusting the friction behavior, the sensorial properties, particularly the feel, the rheology, the matting behavior, and the light stability and heat stability, the polymer mixture is admixed with various crosslinker components, matting agents, and additives, also referred to as other adjuvants.
From the polymer mixtures known to date for decorative surfaces there are two significant disadvantages, that arise:
I. The level of the surface properties of decorative surfaces, preferably in the automobile interior, with regard to the properties of writing sensitivity, soiling and cleaning behavior, and abrasion resistance, all in all, in the delivery condition, does not meet the requirements of the present market.
II. In the installed condition, these decorative surfaces are subject to ongoing wear through use. In this condition of severe use exposure, the decorative surfaces coated with the existing polymer mixtures exhibit a significant deterioration in their writing sensitivity, soiling and cleaning behavior, abrasion resistance, and antisqueak behavior, as compared with the delivery condition. This is not in line with the requirements of the market.
The publications below are acknowledged as prior art in relation to existing polymer mixtures, preferably for decorative surfaces: German patent publication 10 2005 049 521 A1; German patent publication 10 2005 049 520 A1; German patent publication 10 2005 020 605 A1; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,013,364; 5,034,275; 4,933,237; European patent publication 0 596 932; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,215.
German patent publications 10 2005 049 521 A1, 10 2005 049 520 A1 and 10 2005 020 605 A1 disclose processes for preparing free-radically crosslinkable coating materials. The coating material in these cases comprises one or more oligo- and/or one or more polyurethane (meth)acrylates and a free-radically crosslinkable component which contains carbamate and/or biuret and/or allophanate and/or urea and/or amide groups, or a free-radically crosslinkable component, which has structural elements that form hydrogen bonds.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,364 describes a method of reforming a plastic article to provide it with a leatherlike touch. The two-phase PU paint used in this case is a solvent-based polyesterpolyol system comprising polyester-polyol, having an average molecular weight of between 1000 to 5000 and a hydroxyl value of between 60 to 200, and hexamethylene diisocyanate.
A water-based polyurethane system composed of a copolymer containing unsaturated carboxylic acid groups, on a polyester support foil, is known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,034,275 and 4,933,237. The polyurethane in U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,237 derives from a polyurethane prepolymer whose chain contains aliphatic polyamines, and whose chain ends are N-methylol-hydrazide groups.
European patent publication 0 596 932 discloses a scratch-resistant polymer composition which comprises at least 50% by weight of a propylene block copolymer with randomly distributed ethylene/propylene components, 15%-30% by weight of a platelet-shaped inorganic filler, 0.5%-5% by weight of a polyorganosiloxane, and 0.1%-2% by weight of an epoxy resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,215 discloses a clearcoat coating which is composed of a reaction product of polyisocyanate and reactive polydialkylsiloxane.